


Beach Day

by Emmatheslayer



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	Beach Day

Harley begged Mr. J to go to the beach every day for a week until he was pulling his green hair   
out. He gave in, dragging her by the pigtails, "Come on then Harley." She squealed in delight,   
smattering big red lipstick kisses all over his white makeup covered face. Harley even got a new   
black and red swimsuit just for this occasion. Joker was already bored and they had not even   
left his lair yet. They took the purple Lamborghini because Harley wanted everyone in Gotham   
to see that she was being treated to a day at the beach. She grabbed him and ran to the beach   
with him. He was just going to hope this wasn't too embarrassing and none of the other villains   
and well Batman would show up here. Though he knew he was not going to be so lucky when   
he saw Ivy’s green skin and a barely there red bikini and noticed how Harley ran over to her.   
"Hiya Ivy. How are you sweetheart?" she asked and hugged her. Hi Harlz so you're back with   
the clown again?” she asked. Joker pulled Harley off of her. “Oh love muffin,” he said in his   
menacing way, “shall we go swimming? You did say you wanted to, right?” She nodded, “Oh   
yes my puddin’ come with me," she squealed and took his hand and she thought to herself that   
sometimes Mister J, her puddin’ could be so sweet and maybe he was even a little jealous of   
her and Ivy’s friendship. Well she wanted to push it down as she splashed her clown prince and   
he pulled her roughly to kiss her deeply in the fresh beach water of Gotham. “So what was with   
you being all nice all of a sudden? Do you have a plan brewing that needs to happen at the   
beach today Mr. J?" He smiled "Something like that, just you wait and see.”


End file.
